nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Holy Electocratic Republic of The Dictatorship Island
"''Recent events in The Dictatorship Island show that the country is starting to improve. It's citizens are starting to get more freedom & is becoming more open to other countries in the region" ''- A short excerpt from the "Dictatorship Island Leader improving the Government" News Bulletin The Holy Electocratic Republic of The Dictatorship Island is a massive, environmentally stunning nation, ruled by Matthew King with an even hand, and renowned for its zero percent divorce rate, daily referendums, and parental licensing program. The quiet, industrious population of 1.643 billion Dythinians have some civil rights, but not too many, enjoy the freedom to spend their money however they like, to a point, and take part in free and open elections, although not too often. The large government juggles the competing demands of Education, Law & Order, and Administration. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Dictatorville. The average income tax rate is 69.7%. The all-consuming Dictatorship Islandian economy, worth 162 trillion Dythinian Dollars a year, is quite specialized and led by the Trout Farming industry, with significant contributions from Book Publishing, Tourism, and Arms Manufacturing. State-owned companies are common. Average income is 98,837 Dythinian Dollars, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 4.7 times as much as the poorest. The Father of the House has been in office just shy of a fortnight, Matthew King is too busy listening to praise to get any work done, foreign nations kill migratory animals at random in the hope that The Dictatorship Island will pay them to stop, and Church of Sarcasm has been named as The Dictatorship Island's national religion. Crime, especially youth-related, is totally unknown, thanks to a very well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. The Dictatorship Island's national animal is the Liger, which frolics freely in the nation's many lush forests, and its national religion is Church of Sarcasm. One thing that should be noted about The Dictatorship Island is the kind of government, the general population's mood, & the nation's current condition. The nation is doing pretty good & the population is quite content considering it's choice of government, which is notorious for things like war. The nation went through a couple reforms recently, becoming the United Socialist States of The Dictatorship Island, then the People's Republic, then Incorporated States of The Dictatorship Island, then finally The Holy Electocratic Republic of The Dictatorship Island. History "I'd like to start by saying how proud I am of this nation & its people, we've made lots of progress so far." - An excerpt from Matthew King, The Dictatorship Island leader's "Progress" speech The area of Dythinia that would later become The Dictatorship Island was first colonized by rebels from the southwestern part of the region around 1810. The rebels would later establish a government around the city of Jakalville(later renamed Dictatorville), in honor of the country's 1st leader, who was a dictator named Fenn Jakal.